


Quiet

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikebukuro. Shinjuku.<br/>1 PM. 1 AM.<br/>It's quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> It's not very violent but I had to put something on the warnings.

Ikebukuro. 1:30 PM. Motorcycle cops chase after the black rider. A back-alley doctor finishes stitches on a Yakuza grunt. The leaders of the biggest gangs in town are still in school. It's quiet.

"IZAYA!!"

For the most part.

Debris and knives fly between the bodyguard and informant. One is bleeding, the other is bruised. Sleeves are rolled up to protect a prized piece of clothing. Knives are recollected to soil said clothing with blood.

The informant darts around the corner, barely making a sound. He's pursued by stomping. A street lamp is unhinged and hurled at jet black hair, easily dodged.

\----------------------------------------------------

Ikebukuro. 1:30 AM.Both the rider and the doctor are at home, resting. The gang leaders finish their studies and sleep. It's quiet.

"Shizu-chan!"

It is not quiet in Shinjuku.

The informant's bed creaks under the weight of the bodyguard. Healing scars are kissed and bitten until they reopen. New bruises are added around thin hips to push in deeper. Bleach blond hair is matted from pillows and hands. Red eyes flicker over a mischievous smile.

\----------------------------------------------------

He tries not to notice the damage he's left. Seeing the aftermath if his violence only leaves him angrier and ashamed. He focuses instead on catching the most vile, evil man in Japan, maybe even in the whole world. He crushes his cigarette and runs faster, preparing to destroy more public property.

\----------------------------------------------------

He tries not to notice the way the moonlight shines on the pale skin of the informant. Just watching his worst enemy lower himself down on him was enough - he doesn't need to admire his looks. He focuses instead on thrusting and regaining dominance. He sits up to meet pale, smirking lips. He presses his body closer, preparing to take control.

\----------------------------------------------------

It's so easy to make him angry, that it's almost funny. Dodging is the hard part. The informant moves the fight to the rooftops, brushing concrete dust off of his jacket. When the monster reaches him, he skillfully slices the side of his neck, only enraging his enemy further.

\----------------------------------------------------

It's so easy to make him come, that it's almost funny. Enjoying it is the hard part. The informant distances himself from the fact that he's fucking a monster, jerking himself to his violent thrusts. He tries to get lost in the moment. The informant skillfully bites the side of his neck, only bringing his enemy closer to climax.

\----------------------------------------------------

Beaten, bloody, and bent on killing. Both men try to outsmart or out-hit the other, not quite winning but never losing.

"I shoulda killed you years ago!"

"And miss out on all this quality time?"

Neither wants to fight the other hand-to-hand, and neither wants this to end now. So they wait.

\----------------------------------------------------

Gasping, moaning, and much more vulnerable than normal. Both men finish within seconds of each other.

"Dammit..."

"Looks like I win this round, Shizu-chan"

Both want to continue, and neither wants to leave. So they wait.

\----------------------------------------------------

The informant is always the one to disappear first. He escapes without a trace, leaving the furious bodyguard to face his own violence. It's the best way to end things.

\----------------------------------------------------

The bodyguard is usually the one to leave first, dressing in a hurry and walking all the way home in the dark. He normally leaves without a word, leaving the informant to face his loneliness. It's not a very good way to end things.

"...Shizu-chan?"

"Yeah?" Boxers are put on first.

"...why don't you stay tonight? It's too late to walk home."

A cigarette is lit to conceal a smile.

"I don't see why not..."

It's quiet in Shinjuku.


End file.
